


You Can Have My Everything

by HalosandSeeds



Category: Marilyn Manson (Band), Nine Inch Nails (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Humiliation, M/M, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Piss, Toilet Boy Trent, Verbal Humiliation, Watersports, we need to complete the tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 00:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13647576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalosandSeeds/pseuds/HalosandSeeds
Summary: This is for Maul for beginning the Toilet Boy Trent tag, for Marina so that she can canonize the tag, and for Jeordie for adding to this wonderful tag.





	1. My Purity You Stole

**Author's Note:**

> I've already posted these two fics but I decided to post them again mainly so Marina can canonize the Toilet Boy Trent tag. <3

“Strip.”

 

Trent immediately tugged on his shirt and lifted it over his head. The belt and jeans went next, followed by the underwear and then his shoes and socks. The cool tiled floor of the bathroom sent a wave of goosebumps over his pale skin, and he shivered, self-consciously wrapping his arms around his middle and closing his legs in attempts to cover himself. Didn’t really work exactly, but his effort amused Brian, who remained fully clothed.

 

He clicked his tongue and pulled Trent’s arms away roughly. “Not a good idea, baby boy,” he growled. “I want to see how hard you are already.” Trent was nearly half hard when he exposed him, and he reddened instantly. “Dirty fucking slave,” Brian murmured with a smile. The smile only grew wider once he backed him up against the toilet and turned him around.

 

“Kneel.”

 

Trent obeyed, playing along and whimpering expectantly.

 

“You’re enjoying this more than you should, aren’t you?” Brian eyed him curiously and nudged his balls with the tip of his boot, rubbing a little and then sliding up his back. Trent only responded with a moan of protest as he teased him. “Answer your master, slave.”

 

Trent let out a shaky “yes” and lowered his head by the toilet seat, prepared for anything and everything Brian would throw at him. His cock twitched when he heard him unzipping his leather pants. Warmth enveloped him when Brian drew in closer, practically mounting him, standing over top and pushing his head a little further over the seat. Trent mimed a struggle and arched his back up a little just to feel Brian slap him with his dick tauntingly.

 

“Who am I to deny a good slave with what he deserves?” Brian hissed in his ear, making him tremble.

 

And that’s when Trent felt the warm stream that hit his back and neck, dripping off his body and onto the floor as well as in the toilet. He moaned shamelessly and squirmed beneath him when Brian pressed his hand against his back to steady him and let out a long sigh as he relieved himself. It seemed endless, and Trent felt his hair stick to the back of his neck, soaked through with Brian’s urine. He whined softly, almost begging for more.

 

“Yeah, you enjoy Master pissing on you, don’t you, pretty slave?” Brian droned in that deep, dominant voice.

 

The piss still dripped down his back, and Trent turned around to nod eagerly, putting on that show of pathetic compliance. What a dirty game they played.

 

“Master’s piss-loving whore.”


	2. I Meant Dirty

Inside, Brian was hard, firm, deep, perfectly filling his entrance up to the hilt. Trent moaned at the familiar feeling and flung his head back, seeing stars with each powerful thrust. The hand that gripped the back of his neck however, had other things in mind when it came to using him. Once again, his face became fully submerged in the water, and he just remembered at the last minute to take a deep breath.

 

Brian chuckled at his toy’s obvious struggle, hands clinging to the seat of the porcelain toilet while he made incoherent blubbering noises in the water. Now he was really just playing up the theatrics, Brian rolled his eyes. The water was completely clean; he hadn’t even pissed in it yet. With another satisfying thrust within Trent’s wet, tight walls, Brian yanked his head out of the toilet by his mussed up hair and held him up while he continued to pound into him.

 

Trent gasped for breath, eyes squeezed shut and soaked hair slicked back as he gripped the toilet seat tighter. His mouth hung open from his exertion and at the incessant feeling of Brian fucking into him at a frantic yet powerful pace.

 

“Fucking piss baby,” he growled in his ear, which ushered a squeak out of him when he hit that spot. “You like being my dirty boy?”

 

“Yes, Mr. Manson,” Trent gasped, voice rising in pitch as the hard cock inside of him continuously brushed against the spot that made him want to scream in ecstasy. “I’m such a dirty, dirty boy.”

 

“Mmm...” Brian hummed in amusement. “Of course you are. Look at you taking my cock. Just swallowing it up like the needy slut you are.” Carelessly he pushed his face down again, smirking as Trent squirmed. “This is what slut’s like you get.” Trent scrabbled for anything within reach to hoist him up out of the toilet water, but Brian was stronger and held him down firmly. After a short moment when he felt as though his lungs were starting to burn, Brian let him up and gripped his hips, instantly coming deep inside of him, spilling his seed with a throaty sigh and a low moan.

 

Trent coughed and sputtered, gasping for air and feeling the warm cum slide out of him. It felt like heaven. All of it did really. He enjoyed being Brian’s slave in this way, and a good, rough fucking was exactly what he needed from him. He leaned against the rim of the toilet seat, exhausted and allowed his eyes to flutter shut for a moment as Brian gently pulled out of him. Water dripped down his back and his face, and cum dripped from his ass. He moaned softly at the glorious feel of it.

 

Another bodily fluid hit him right between the shoulder blades, forcing his eyes open. It was warm and the soft piddling sound was unmistakable. Trent groaned a littler louder when he realized what it was and heard Brian chuckle above him.

 

“Just marking my territory,” he droned, watching his piss cascade down Trent’s smooth back. “Turn around and open your mouth.”

 

Trent wondered when they’d be getting down to business.

 

He obeyed and opened his mouth wide for Brian, sticking his tongue out a little just to please him even further. Brian was indeed very pleased and rewarded Trent with a splash of piss to his face, grinning as he gagged at the taste. He noticed his hard quivering cock and watched as Trent began pumping up and down desperately while Brian peed on him. Trent took in the piss obediently with a moan and finally came all over himself, and his eyes fluttered docilely as Brian finished with a deep and approving sigh.

 

“What a messy, messy boy.” Trent mewled softly in response as he milked himself through it, leaning back against the toilet, thoroughly worn out and perfectly fucked.

 

Just as Trent rose to his feet, Brian clicked his tongue and shook his head. His eyes surveyed the floor. “Look at the mess I made.”

 

Instantly and without a second thought, Trent flashed him that doe-eyed, innocent look (as innocent as he could get) and got down on his knees. “Let me clean it up, Mr. Manson. Please.”

 

Fuck, Brian enjoyed seeing Trent in this state of submission. “Dirty whore,” he murmured before giving his assent. “Clean up your master’s piss then.”

 

And down Trent went, lapping at the yellow liquid compliantly with his tongue and attempting to stifle as many noises as he could though he gagged loudly enough for Brian to hear.

 

It was music to his ears.


End file.
